


Lost Keys

by Thewriterthatgotaway



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewriterthatgotaway/pseuds/Thewriterthatgotaway
Summary: Somehow, a cold leads to lost apartment keys, which leads to something unexpected.





	Lost Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I really have no clue if this is OOC or not. This is what popped into my head and I hope you enjoy it.

Melissa was never the forgetful type. Definitely clumsy, but not forgetful. She's never left anything behind, never let a secret spill, nor has she ever forgotten to do something in her life. Until today.

Today marked the fourth day of her cold. Her miserable, long cold that didn't seem to want to end soon. Today was also Saturday, and an episode of SNL was just wrapping up with only one sketch left. 

She didn't have to come to work, but she did anyway. A cold never prevented her from anything before, and her impressions were honestly not far off. Granted, she was only in one sketch, but she still made the effort. A cloudy, congested effort, but an effort nonetheless.

However, right before the Price is Right sketch, she was digging through her purse for her lip balm and realized her apartment keys weren't inside. At first, she thought she had placed it in a different pocket, but it was nowhere to be found. Before she could panic she was called to the stage, and she slipped on her cat ears and left. 

Soon the entire cast was on the stage, and Larry David was wrapping up his thank you speech. Her keys were still missing, and she had been running through the places she'd visited before coming to set in her head. She didn't notice that Larry finished until Heidi came to hug her, and she practically bolted to her dressing room afterwards.

When she reached her dressing room, she began searching through the drawers, shutting and opening them frantically. She glanced down at the floor, hoping her lucky pink scrunchy she wore at her audition would shine under the lights. But to her dismay, it wasn't. 

The last place it could've possibly been was on the high built in shelve she barely used, but she was praying that her cold messed with her head and forced her to drop it up there. 

So she had grabbed the mini ladder and placed it directly in the center, standing on her toes and still unable to see. With her left hand she felt around for her lost keys, stretching her arm to the point where only had one foot on the ladder. To her misfortune, her eyes began to tear up, and she was now clouded with blurry vision.

"Need any help?" 

She would be lying if she said she wasn't caught off guard, and she'd also be lying if she said she lost her footing on the tiny ladder (to be fair, if she wasn't short and if the ladder was two feet taller, she wouldn't be having this problem). 

Thankfully, the person caught her, saving her from what she knew would've been at least three bruises in three different places. In embarrassment, she quickly glanced at her savior, Alex. Alex, her friend of little over a year and her tiny, tiny crush (emphasis on tiny). 

"I'll take that as a yes," he says, placing her down. 

She blushed, tugging at the ends of her shirt sleeves. "I was doing just fine, thank you. You just scared me." Most importantly, she still didn't find her keys, meaning she had probably left it at the Walgreens she was in early morning, where she stocked up on tissue boxes. Which also meant they had to be closed, because she personally knew in her late night attempt yesterday. 

Oh, and she was locked out of her own apartment. 

"Something wrong?" Alex asks, interrupting her train of thoughts.

She contemplated on her answer, conflicted on whether or not to tell him, but her mouth beat her brain to it. "I lost my apartment keys." She curses herself mentally, reaching over for a tissue box near the mirror. 

"You lost something? The world must be ending."

She has half a mind to snap back at him, but she's too focused on where in the world her damn keys were. "Yes, well, it was nice seeing you, but I've got to run." She cringes at her word choice, but she grabs her purse and goes with it. 

That is, until she's pulled back by her forearm. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

She coughs, her throat feeling painfully hoarse. "To whoever's apartment is closest, obviously." She states it so confidently, she almost believes it herself. Then she remembers she doesn't have her phone either, that she knows she left on her nightstand. (She had a coupon for the five tissue boxes, but of course, her phone was MIA. She payed full price with relief and frustration). 

"By yourself?"

She nods, coughing in her sleeve. 

"Change of plans, you're coming with me." 

She shakes her head in protest, grabbing bundles of tissues at once. God, she hates colds. "N-no that's-" she sneezes, hiding her nose in some tissues, "on second thought, sure."

She doesn't know what in her right mind lets her say that, but the words fly out in a haze. (She blames it on the cold). All she knows is that she remembers everything she brought to the studio, including the much needed tissue box. 

"You don't have to do this," Melissa says as they step outside, the cold air a blessing to her stuffed nose. She rubs her arms over her thin shirt, her bangs swaying in the light wind. 

Alex quickly takes off his jacket, throwing it over her shoulders while she protests. "Yeah, but a cute little cat like you walking around right now isn't doing justice for my subconscious. Nice ears by the way."

"I hate you."

"I think you've established this before." 

A cab comes their way, because he doesn't want her to take a walk while she's sick. He also pays for both of them, and she mumbles a thanks in between her coughs. She also stuffs the cat ears in her bag before he can make any more cat jokes. 

He leads her up to his apartment, where he offers some coffee (it's not tea, but something steaming to kick her senses in is too appealing). 

Five minutes later they're both sitting on his couch, two steaming mugs of coffee for her and one for him. She's still wearing his jacket, even though she's tried multiple times to give it back. They're probably sitting too close for "just friends", but neither of them minds. 

"Is there any coffee left?" She inquires, setting her finished second cup of coffee. If the coughs and sniffles were going to keep her up, she may as well pass the hours by being fully awake instead of begging for sleep. 

She peaks over at his mug, and his is barely finished. "Nope. Besides, I highly doubt letting you have a second one will do me any good." 

"But it benefitted me," she points out, smiling innocently. "Plus, it's not my fault you forgot to buy tea." At that she nudges her feet at his, or at least attempts to by sliding down. 

The second he nudges back they're at war, and she's winning. Granted, she's practically sprawled between the couch and table, but she's winning. And then she's almost falling off, and her upper arms are now the only thing supporting her.

In the end, she wins easily. She had somehow ended up on the floor completely, her legs mysteriously intertwined on top of his, and they're both on the verge of hysteria. 

They figure out a way to compose themselves in time for her makeup not to run off (mostly and for them to not figure out if you can die from laughing too hard. Melissa managed to get back on the couch (with the help of Alex, of course), lying flat on her back. Her legs were stretched over him, and she was aimlessly playing with her hair. 

"I don't know whether I've ever laughed or coughed like that before," she says, placing a hand over her chest. "Or if my chest has ever felt like a dying duck." 

He chuckles. "I can tell."

She stifles a laugh, tossing her head back. "You know what I just realized? I still have no clue where my keys are." She glances at the clock next to the door, and she couldn't believe it was well past midnight. "And I should probably start heading out. God knows if I actually left 'em where I hope I did."

She's well into standing on her own two feet when Alex once again reaches for her forearm, this time pulling her down next to him. "When I asked you to come over-"

"commanded, but go on-"

"I meant you could stay the night," he finishes. "My apartment's open anytime you need."

Her heart makes a loud thump, and she swears it's beating for the whole city to hear, and her congested, cold heart really needs to take it down a notch. Then again, she can blame it on the cold. "Thank you, really. I hope you don't mind though, do you have a blanket I can borrow?"

He looks at her like she has no freaking idea what she's talking about. "You're not sleeping on the couch."

"Oh, no, Alex, I've already been such a bother and I-"

They keep arguing like this, going back and forth until something truly unexpected happens. Both of them, in the midst of their bickering, didn’t notice how close they were until then. They were practically inches away from each other, and they honestly don’t know who initiates it, but their lips lock seconds later.

It was brief and sweet, just like she pictured. Except she didn’t exactly want to have a cold, nor did she want to give it to him, so she ends it (that she knows for sure). 

Then they’re both smiling at each other, and her cheeks feel like they’re burning.

“Maybe we should wait until after my cold passes she says, biting her lip.

He shrugs. “I don’t mind, it just gives us more of a reason to spend time together.” 

She beams. Maybe that second cup of coffee did benefit him after all.


End file.
